<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「DMC5/DV」玫瑰屋与彩虹尽头 by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026081">「DMC5/DV」玫瑰屋与彩虹尽头</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), V is Vergil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重逢是下一次别离的前奏曲。</p><p> </p><p>他们都病了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「DMC5/DV」玫瑰屋与彩虹尽头</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发时间2019年6月，旧文整理重发</p><p>19年写的文了，里面有个梗与福禄寿喜吉祥茶太太的漫画有点撞车…那个设定真的印象很深刻，太太也是神仙。</p><p>V哥死鸭子嘴硬，渴望了解尼禄的成长却又不肯直接说，于是但丁主动联系了姬莉叶让他看尼禄小时候照片之类的…还是请太太们见谅吧…我不是故意撞梗的ORZ</p><p> </p><p>CP：Dante/Vergil，Nero/Kyrie</p><p>可能需要避雷：</p><p>1.Nero是V哥生的</p><p>2.Vergil/V一人论</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>重逢是下一次别离的前奏曲。</p><p> </p><p>他们都病了。</p><p> </p><p>但丁和维吉尔从魔界回来后尼禄拜访过他们很多次，看着依旧吊儿郎当的但丁和坐在一旁擦拭阎魔刀的父亲想不出如何开口。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄一直对一个问题耿耿于怀，那就是他到底是谁的孩子。但丁说他是维吉尔的，因为他能够驾驭阎魔刀，而维吉尔还是V的时候说他是但丁的儿子。这不免让尼禄的脑壳飞速运转出一个骇人听闻的猜想，虽然他从来没向这两位提出来。</p><p> </p><p>现在尼禄依旧用名字来称呼但丁，而维吉尔对他用“父亲”来称呼也并没有做出任何异议。</p><p> </p><p>不管是V还是维吉尔，尼禄能感觉到来自父亲的些许情感。轻微的点头认可，上扬的嘴角与赞许的目光，这些细小到可能维吉尔本人都无法察觉的动作，让尼禄切实的感觉维吉尔的人性V依然存在。</p><p> </p><p>但尼禄还是在担心着，与V大相径庭的维吉尔会将全部的秘密吞进肚子里，即使撕裂他的嘴也难以让他开口承认。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔留给尼禄的那本诗集让尼禄时不时想起V对他说过的话，那时V已经濒临死亡，虚弱的身体无法承受他想要继续前行的欲望，尼禄不得不拖着V残破的身子一点一点地向前挪动。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我也想受到保护，被人所爱。但我始终孤身一人，生存是我唯一的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>V的声音无比卑微，积压在身体中数十年的渴望，他将自己的内心全部抛开将一肚子的痛苦倾倒了出来。维吉尔压抑着自己的人性，以至于分离出来的人性会变成一个与他本身看起来既然不同的人，骨瘦嶙峋、步履蹒跚，但他那双碧绿色眼睛中却闪烁着从未有过的光芒，他虽没有溢于言表，但却用残破之心来爱着一切。</p><p> </p><p>“V……”</p><p> </p><p>尼禄想要说些什么，他试图让V停下来，稍微安顿一下，至少稍微休息一下。这可能会让V好受些，但尼禄其实也知道，他无法劝阻眼前执拗的人。</p><p> </p><p>“不要打断我，尼禄。你只需要静静地去听就足够了，我只是想说出来，他们对于过去的我来说已经压抑了太久了。”</p><p> </p><p>尼禄卡在喉咙中的话咽了下去，他搀扶着V，一边踉跄地走着，一边听着对方碎碎叨叨的话，这话像是V在说给他，又像是在自言自语。</p><p> </p><p>“为了生存下去，我做过许多过分的事情，不择手段，执迷不悟。但我眼前依旧一片漆黑，我在黑暗中摸索，只希望能找到一盏灯。我太累了，但是我不能停下来，每一道伤痕和痛苦都在警告着我，我不能停下来。为了活下去，为了追求那所谓的‘力量’我连我自己抛弃了……”</p><p> </p><p>V拄着拐杖跌跌撞撞地迈着步子，他太累了，流失的体力让他无法呼吸，他有时候在想是不是这样就能停下来了，等待死亡降临。但在这之前他必须纠正自己犯下的错误，哪怕是一丝一毫。在一切的终点，他必须亲手杀掉尤里森，亲手终结掉自己的错误。</p><p> </p><p>“你让我想很久很久以前的是，尼禄。我，不，是曾经的我，有过一个孩子，是不是很诧异。但他出生的不是时候，那时我胜负重伤，又被恶魔所追杀，力量薄弱的我无法保护弱小的他。我一辈子颠沛流离的生活，我不想我的孩子重复我的道路。所以我想，与其在痛苦中长大，不如就让他安静地离开这个世界……”</p><p> </p><p>说到这里V开始冷笑，然后他用惨白的手捂着脸，他的声音越来越微弱，他颤抖的嗓音让尼禄不免浑身紧张皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“你以为我杀了他？可惜并没有，他出生下来就没了呼吸，我亲手埋葬了他。”V停顿了一下，他大口喘着气，“但丁，或许不是个好父亲，但他是关心你的，他爱你，尼禄。他说你是‘累赘’，只不过是想让你活下来，活下来比什么都好……”他没有说完就被咳嗽打断了。V撕裂的咳嗽着，像是要将身体里的内脏全部吐出来一样。</p><p> </p><p>“但丁？那个老家伙是我的父亲？不，他才不是呢！”尼禄轻拍着V的后背试图让他好受一些，“虽然我们看着是挺像的，但那个老混蛋才不是我爸。”</p><p> </p><p>“血脉从不会骗人，尼禄，斯巴达的血脉从不骗人。”V笑了笑，他眼神有些空洞绝望，透过尼禄的眼睛V像是在眺望更加遥远的地方，然后他摇了摇头便不再说话。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄也并不打算在这个问题上与V进行过度探讨，毕竟现在他们的主要任务是打败魔王尤里森。他用余光时不时地瞥一眼孱弱的青年，V看起来并没有多大，但他的话却犹如经历了百年的沧桑。从第一眼见到V时尼禄就察觉到了V的那种违和感，或许是与恶魔打交道久了，尼禄以为是与V身上的三只召唤恶魔有关。但随着他们相处的时间久了，尼禄发觉事情并不是那么简单。V无时不刻的流露出悲观的态度，他悲观的基础并不是怨恨世界的腐朽，而是在怨恨和鄙视他的存在本身。</p><p> </p><p>这样的感觉让那尼禄下意识地想要去了解V，他想要去帮他，无论结果如何。可维吉尔回来了，一切都变了。尼禄看得出维吉尔浅蓝色的瞳孔中容纳的痛苦，可那种状态已经持续了太久，久到已经融入了维吉尔的骨髓和血液，由内而外散发的绝望。</p><p> </p><p>V会向他求助，那些濒临破碎的词语拼凑出一句句痛苦的哀嚎，可维吉尔呢，回归的维吉尔不会再诉说任何痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>一天，当尼禄结束了一次简单的任务回到佛杜那岛后，他走过曾经教团留下的废墟，看着依然一片狼藉的废旧街道，他有种突然回到了几年前的错觉。他鬼使神差地向着曾经的教团主楼走去，宽大的拱桥已经被绿色的杂草所覆盖。经过那扇曾经穿过无数次的拱门，倾听里面的动静一无所获后，尼禄抬头看了看那个被他和但丁打烂了的斯巴达石像。不过他现在知道了，斯巴达是他的爷爷，现在再看那石像反而让尼禄产生了一种诡异的愧疚感。</p><p> </p><p>说真的，尼禄本不想在此多做逗留，他心里嘟囔着回去完了姬莉叶又要担心了，可他却向教团的深处走去。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄不知道自己要上哪儿去，漫无目的地在废墟中晃悠，街边偶尔会出现一两只恶心的“蚂蚁”或者“布袋”，但这些家伙也只是可悲的幸存者。送他们去见上帝还是撒旦？管他呢，尼禄拖着绯红女皇直接将他们送上西天。然后他来到了图书馆，这从来不是尼禄喜欢呆的地方，可姬莉叶喜欢，这让曾经的尼禄也受着熏陶了吃下了不少知识。</p><p> </p><p>“你制造了不少噪音，孩子。”熟悉的声音从身边传来，尼禄先是一愣，然后看到已经站在他身旁的维吉尔。刚解决完一群小怪的尼禄正准备收尾，一听见维吉尔的声音吓得差点跌了个趔趄。</p><p> </p><p>“父，父亲？”</p><p> </p><p>“我在。”拄着阎魔刀的维吉尔像极了当时拿着拐杖的V，更何况他手里还拿着一本书。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为但丁不会放人您一个人到处乱晃的...”尼禄挠了挠头，他把绯红女皇放回了后背，担了担身上的灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>“他在睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>很显然，丁老头果然是看不住到处乱跑的维吉尔。</p><p> </p><p>“是…是嘛…”尼禄不知道该如何接话，他抿了下嘴，“既然来了，那就一起吃个饭吧。”</p><p> </p><p>该死，这该死的死亡发言，可尼禄一时也想不到该怎么讨好自己这位性格实在令人难以捉摸的父亲。阎魔刀被拿回去，或者说抢回去...好吧还是拿回去之后，谁也不能阻止维吉尔肆无忌惮的开“任意门”...</p><p> </p><p>“你思考的很大声孩子，放心，我不会为难你们的。”维吉尔将手上的书放回书架。他歪头稍微瞥了一眼尼禄，然后无事发生一样地拿起阎魔刀。</p><p> </p><p>“等，等等，不是说！”尼禄愣在原地，他真的猜不透父亲脑子里装的是什么...</p><p> </p><p>割开空间的维吉尔站在缝隙的边缘，“你在磨蹭什么，快点过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦！”</p><p> </p><p>被点名的尼禄一路火花闪电地飞奔到父亲身旁，一起走过了阎魔刀割开的空间门。这可真是方便，自己当初怎么就没能善用阎魔刀的这个能力呢，尼禄开始为自己曾经过于“鲁莽”使用阎魔刀而后悔。</p><p> </p><p>从孤儿院回到家的姬莉叶还没等脱下外套就接到了一通电话。看到来电显示的人后，女孩儿索性坐在车库旁边的台阶上好好地来进行这场通话。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好，但丁先生。”</p><p> </p><p>当时成为教团的歌姬很大程度上要归功于她得天独厚的嗓音和天赋。姬莉叶的声音温和，柔软的如同一团棉花。她用自己名叫温柔的力量散发着隐形的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴您能打来电话。不过尼禄还没有回家。”</p><p> </p><p>“维吉尔先生会过来？我得赶紧准备才行！”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢您，我大概知道了。”</p><p>　</p><p>“您不亲自过来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这样啊...”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，我知道了，谢谢。再见，但丁先生。”</p><p> </p><p>挂下电话姬莉叶将披散的长发简单地梳在脑后，她匆匆地进了房间。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄跟着维吉尔穿过“门”时，橘色的夕阳让他立刻想到了了某个不想再提及的时刻，他那该死的混球老爹就是在这里掰断了他的胳臂！</p><p> </p><p>“当时我很抱歉。”维吉尔轻声地开口。</p><p> </p><p>父子俩有些尴尬地一同站在车库里，情景再现就差那辆可惜被妮可去送修的举世无双面包车了。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄张了张嘴却不知道该说什么，然后他把身上的武器卸干净后叫维吉尔跟着他一起进屋子。</p><p> </p><p>前来迎接两位的姬莉叶说她并没有准备多么丰盛的菜肴来招待客人，可那些食物对于有数十年没接触人类美食的维吉尔来说都如同不可多得的佳肴。</p><p> </p><p>银发的男人优雅地谈吐让姬莉叶十分忐忑，毕竟他们见面的次数屈指可数。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道今天的饭菜是否符合您的口味？”女孩坐在餐桌旁小心翼翼地询问这位长辈，尼禄跑去洗碗了，眼下姬莉叶试图缓和一下刚才一言不发的餐桌气氛。</p><p> </p><p>“是我突然到访给你和尼禄添麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔用一种十分和善的目光看着眼前的女孩，这反而让姬莉叶更加紧张了。维吉尔并不擅长用语言来表达，他很多时候都是沉默地坐在一旁想静静地看着所有人在做的事情。</p><p> </p><p>这样的场景姬莉叶其实并不是第一次面对了，这让她想起了很多她遇到的孩子。孩子的确是孩子。弗杜那的福利院收留了很多很多孩子，除了孤儿外，这里大多数都是一些因家庭变故、事故而受到极大创伤的孩子。一些刚被送过的孩子他们的眼神里充满了对新世界的懵懂，他们渴望融入新群体，却不知如何迈出第一步。被外界伤害的太久了，他们不是忘记了如何去爱别人，而是如何去爱自己。</p><p> </p><p>他们只需要一个引导，一个主动的引导者。</p><p> </p><p>“您想看看尼禄小时候的照片吗？”</p><p> </p><p>没有等维吉尔回答，女孩便已经起身拿那本厚厚的相册。当她将相册摆在维吉尔的面前时，她看到了这个父亲眼神中闪烁着光。</p><p> </p><p>“尼禄跟我和哥哥克雷多从小一起长大。”</p><p> </p><p>“他被教育的很好。”</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔抿着嘴看着一张张成长的少年，他的眼睛明亮而充满了力量，这是维吉尔从未有过的，而这些也是他无法赋予尼禄的。</p><p> </p><p>姬莉叶一张张地向维吉尔讲述着尼禄的过往，而这位严肃的父亲此时却像一个孩子一样不想错过故事的任何细节。他沉默地聆听着这二十年他完全没有尽到责任的儿子的人生。</p><p> </p><p>收拾完厨房的尼禄也加入了进来，他与姬莉叶两个一唱一和地讲述着过去的故事，这让维吉尔听着十分新鲜，即使很多词语他可能还无法理解，但是他知道这个孩子过得是幸福的、开心的。</p><p> </p><p>某些时候，那些过去和现在的记忆重叠在一起，形成了一些即视感，痛苦的、悲伤的，那些不同的情感交织混杂在一起，美好的瞬间就像包裹在雪花球中。</p><p> </p><p>在维吉尔临走前，尼禄拿出了那本V的诗集，那是维吉尔曾经留给他的。维吉尔接过了诗集欣慰地点了点头，然后又讲那本书塞回了尼禄的手中。</p><p> </p><p>“留着它吧。我很高兴，尼禄。或许你从V那里听说了。我很高兴你活着，我很高兴你被这么好的一家人收养，我很高兴你没有跟着我...失去力量的我...没法保护任何人...但是现在不一样了，我看了你曾经生活过的地方，或许时间已经晚了太久。”</p><p> </p><p>这并不是那个尼禄熟悉的维吉尔会说出的话，他承认他们之间需要花费很长时间来了解彼此，但眼下尼禄的面色凝固了，他看着露出一个极为僵硬笑容的父亲，摇头，“这不是你的错，父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>斯巴达一家可能从没过多的用语言来进行交流，在他们的人生中可能只有打架才能真正让对方了解彼此。维吉尔的一生中真正与人相处的日子可能也只有童年了。</p><p> </p><p>当维吉尔消失在次元门后，尼禄紧握着姬莉叶的手，他抱着女孩小声地道谢。</p><p>　　</p><p>“这么快就回来了？”趴在桌子上的但丁看着回来的兄长直起了身子。</p><p> </p><p>“但丁，你又做了多余的事情。”维吉尔脱下外套露出里面的无袖马甲，他用刀鞘敲了一下但丁的头。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔从不会屈服强硬的手段，他会踩着尖刺迈向刀山和绝境。被蒙杜斯改造成黑天使的那段时光维吉尔也并不是没有记忆，那些深入骨髓的折磨和痛苦让他意识到自己还活着。与痛苦和孤独为伴，成为维吉尔无法分离的习惯。当疼痛成为令他上瘾的麻醉剂时，他便早已经脱离了现实，即使回归也无法再度融入正常的生活。</p><p> </p><p>但对他们来说，什么又是“正常”的生活呢？血与酒？还是像个人或是恶魔？一度排斥自己人性的维吉尔，在重新接纳“V”后，变化又能有多少呢？至少他会尝试改变，他会尝试主动地去触碰外面的世界，而不是再将“人性”囚禁在内心深处的牢笼。</p><p> </p><p>但丁夺过维吉尔手中的阎魔刀将它扔到了一旁的桌子上，然后拉过维吉尔让他直接躺在了巨大的木桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“我错过了尼禄太多的人生。”维吉尔躺着凝视着但丁，他轻轻地抚摸着弟弟略带胡茬的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>“现在他很好，我们的孩子很好。”但丁轻轻啃咬着维吉尔白皙的脖颈，他吮吸着半身的气息。</p><p> </p><p>在维吉尔消失的那段时间，但丁一度渴望离开这个世界，离开这个时间，前往那个有半身存在的另一个时间，那可能是梦境或是现实。即使他不会死，他那寻找的世界，带走了他全部灵魂的世界，已经将他的心与灵魂全部杀死了...</p><p> </p><p>他们相依入眠，那朵美丽的蓝色玫瑰依旧在傲然绽放，他锋利的尖刺不减当年。他们的命运一直在交织在一起，那些得失一度让但丁停止心跳，在看着哥哥坠入深渊时，黑骑士化为尘埃时，V与尤里森合二为一时...两个孤独的灵魂在经历了苦难的折磨，充斥着高远与悲哀的寂寞辰星。相伴而生，却又注定了分离。而他们的重逢只是下一次分别的前奏。</p><p> </p><p>他们的性爱从来都是充满了暴力与血腥的角斗，两只半魔时常会跑到魔界打得难舍难分，但丁拿着巨剑贯穿维吉尔的胸膛，而维吉尔则会用他坚硬布满尖刺的尾巴缠绕着但丁的脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>魔人形态或是人类形态他们从来就不会拘泥片刻的愉悦，坚硬的外骨骼相互碰撞，撕扯着翅膀和坚硬的魔角。一场战斗下来往往会殃及方圆数公里，王与王之间的厮杀永远不会停止。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>